Melancholy Smile
by moomoolilly
Summary: Growing up's about finding who you are. Changing into a new person Prue says to me. I thought I did know who I was. I liked who I was, and I think I am still the same...just with unexplanable magical powers.
1. Chapter 1

Paige never minded being the youngest untill her sisters seemed to grow up and leave her behind. She strugles with her new found magic alone. Even when there are three sisters in just the next rooms over. But when she meets a seemingly perfect stranger at school could he just be the answer to all her problems or the start of them.

* * *

"Paige, I can't pick you up from school. I'm going home with Andy. That okay?" My oldest sister Prue asks as she looks at her reflection in the miror. She's wearing jeans, and a black sweater with her dark hair falling around her shoulders. 

"Fine" I mutter biting into a piece of toast. Today will be my first day of middle school, and I'm going alone. As if it weren't scary already.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asks coming down the stairs holding her backpack. Her long brown hair up in a pony tail, and wearing black pants, and a purple tak top with her boyfriend Leo's jean jacket. All my sisters have dark hair,but mine's red. We don't even look alike.

"She left early." I lie.I hate having to cover for Phoebe. She snuck out last night, and still hasn't come home.

"Who's party was it?" Prue asks seeing right through me.

"I told you she left early."I say. Why couldn't I have my own room? And why do I have to babysit Phoebe when I'm the youngest? She's fifteen she should be able to take care of herself.

"Paige!" Prue says looking at me.

"I don't know. Okay? Now, I'm going to school." I say standing up. I grab my bag from the front hall and slam the manor door behind me. I miss the old days when we would all play together, and Phoebe wouldn't have to sneak out to a party just to have fun. Before Prue started dating Andy, and had time for me. And before Piper met Leo, and attained instant popularity leaving me in the dust.

"Not a morning person, huh?" Someone asks me as I walk up the school steps. I must have had an annoyed expresion on my face. I look him in the eye. He looks about my age with dark hair, and blue eyes. The way he's so cheerful and smiling makes me just want to smack the grin off his face.

"No" I say walking past him.

"Well, that was rude." he says catching up to me. Man, this kid's persistant.

"Can't you take a hint?" I ask brushing my straight red hair out of my eyes.I cant believe I let Prue talk me into getting side bangs over the summer.I guess I just wanted to spend time with her, but ofcoarse after telling the haircutter what to do she left, then just came back to pick me up.

"My name's Glen." He says putting out his hand. I just look at it, "So what's yours?' He asks after a while.

"Honestly, do you really think I'm going to tell you?" I say following the signs to go to the multipurpose room.

"Come on. It's the first day of school. You know no one, and you'll be stuck here for three years. You might want a friend or two." He says following me as I look for a seat alone where he can't join me. I spot a single seat on the isle of a row, and sit down.

"Could you please scoot one over?' He asks the girl next to me.

"Sure" she says smiling at Glen.I look at him again. He isn't bad looking. He's actually pretty cute. No wonder she moved for him.

"Thanks" He says sitting next to me. Then he turns his attention back to me.

"Paige" I say finally breaking down. I haven't had anyone's complete atention in a while, and it's kind of nice.

"Were off to a good start." he says. Then the principal walks to the front of the room, and starts talking. Finally, Glen shuts up.

As the principal drones on I look over at Glen and he's making faces and mouthing what the principal says. I try to stifle my laughter, but it doesn't work, and people start to look at me. I immediatly shut up. Glen looks smug knowing he made me laugh.

"I officialy hate you even more than ever." I say after everyone turns away.

"I got you to smile. How can you hate me?" he asks grinning. I just shake my head.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yell walking through the manor doors. 

"I met this obnoxious kid today."I start to say as I walk into the kitchen, but no one is there waiting for me. I run upstairs and no one is home. I go back and sit at the kitchen table alone. This is the first year ever that after school we don't all meat here and talk about our first day. It makes me a little sad that no one is here. I go through my back pack. I can't believe myself, I'm looking for homework I'm so bored. But of coarse the one time I want homework all I have are those sheets for my guardian to sign. Grams, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe aren't home so I grab a pen and forge grams' signature on all of them.

Then I notie something else in my bag. A school directory that they passed out at lunch. I look through it, and find Glen's name. He only lives a few blocks from me, and his full name is Glen Anthony Belland. I stuff it back in my bag and scold myself for even thinking about calling him.

"Is someone there?"I ask hearing something upstairs. No answer so I stand up and head up the stairs.

"Hello?" I call again. I hear something creaking. I go up another flight of stairs, and the attic door is open. It's never open. I sieze the oportunity, and run inside.I notice our old furnature set, and some odd little things around. I pick up a silver jewel encrusted miror. Then I notice a big green bookin the center of the room. I put down the miror and walk over to it. I shufle through the pages. There are weird drawings, and odd little poems. Then the book flips to the first page. I jump.

"It's just the wind." I say to myself noticing an open window. That must have been what blew the door open too. I feel my heart steady, and I close the window. Then I go back to the book. I read the page aloud to myself.

"This is a book of witchcraft!" I say to myself. Is this family crazy. Then again, I just talked to myself. I begin to notice wierd stuff all over the room. Candles, bottles with wierd labels, pots. It'a all probobly old junk. I mean grams probobly tried this stuff in the 70's. I decide I better go, and leave the room. As I leave the door slams shut.I turn around, and see if I can open it, but it's locked again.

"Creepy" I say to myself.


	2. The Call

I'm watching tv when the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, I'm going to dinner with andy. So tell Piper I won't be home." Prue says

"Yeah, I will. Have a good time." I say.

"Thanks. Don't wait up." She says then hangs up before I can even say bye. I wonder where Piper even is.

"I'm home." Phoebe says coming through the manor door.

"Where were you?" I say jumping off the couch at the sound of her voice.

"I stayed the night at Cole's." She says as if it should have been obvious.

"Who's that?"I ask

"The kid that had the party. Does Prue know I was gone?" Phoebe asks.

"Probobly." I say

"Well, thanks for covering for me." She says going up the steps. I sigh. How does she get off being the victim here? I go back to watch tv, but my attentions somewhere else.

Finally the phone rings, and it's Piper.

"Prue won't be here for dinner."I say

"That's fine. I'm going out with everyone." Piper says

"Oh" I say

"You know to celebrate the first day of school." She says

"Yeah, have fun. I'll order in." I say.

"Alright, tell Phoebe I won't be home." Piper says then hangs up.

"Phoebe!" I call going up the stairs.

"Yeah" she says in our room.

"Prue, and Piper will be gone for dinner so it's just you and me." I say. She pulls off her jacket to reveal a black corset top.

"What do you think of this?" she asks as if she didn't even hear what I said. Well, at least she's over the wholeI didn't cover for her thing.

"Prue is going to kill you if she see's you in it." I say. Phoebe's out whored herself with this. Could it be more slutty?

"She won't. I'm going to dinner with Cole." Phoebe says.

"Oh," I say. I guess I'm alone.

"He'll love it." She decides putting on a black zip up jacket over her shirt.

We hear honking outside, "Don't wait up" she says as she rushes out the door. I go downstairs and look thrugh the freazer for something to eat for dinner. I make myself a frozen dinner and eat alone by the tv. I wonder if this is what I'll be doing for the rest of my life. Eating frozen dinners alone wondering why no one wants to stay with me. I am startled out of my thoughts when the phone rings.

"Yeah" I say assuming it's Prue again.

"Paige, it's me." Glen says. I actually feel happy for a moment to have someone to talk to.

"Hi" I say.

"You didn't hang up on me." Glen says excited.

"Well, I'm alone and bored."I say

"I'm sorry. Where's your family?" He asks.

"My sisters are all out." I say

"How many do you have?" he asks

"Three." I say

"Really? I didn't think of you as the big family type." He says

"Why?" I ask surprised.

"You looked lonely today, and your certainly not friendly." He says

"Thanks" I say

"No, I mean.I read my parents case files a lot, and most kids with big families are pretty friendly." He says. So his parents are social workers.

"Well, they aren't around a lot anymore."I say

"Oh, that sucks." he says

"Yeah" I say. Wait! Why am I pouring my guts to this kid I hate, but for some reason can talk to.

"What about your parents?" he asks.I hesitate for a minute. I guess I might as well tell him now if we are going to be friends.

"My dad left when I was born, my mom is dead, and my grams is out playing poker with some fiends." I say

"Oh" He says again.

"So, let me hear some more phsyco analysis Dr. Froyd." I say

"It doesn't take a phsycologit to realize your lonely." he says

"Am not." I say

"Your probobly sitting on the couch alone eating a frozen meal for one right now.

"No" I lie taken back by his skill.

"So if I invited you over you probobly would accept." he says

"Maybe" I respond.

"Good. I'm in the directory come over." He says hanging up.

I pick up the paper and try to decide if I should go over. I am bored, but I don't need him gloating about how right he was about me. Then again no one will be home till midnight probobly, and there's nothing to do. But I hate this kid, how can I just go over to his house. It's not like were friends. Then again he's pretty persistent, so we probobly will become friends, and he now knows all about my family. No, I'm not going I decide. I throw the directory back onto the table, and turn up the volume on the tv.

Half an hour later as I'm doubting my decision the doorbell rings. Finally, some one's home early. I practically run to answer the door. I open it to see Glen standing there.

"If Mohamed doesn't come to the mountain then the mountian-" He starts to say,but I slam the door.

"Come on, Paige. You know you want me to come inside." He says knocking on the door. I open it, and he walks inside.

"Nice house." He says

"Thanks."I say

"So, what do you like to do?' he asks

"I don;t know." I say

"Well, come on. Let's go out." He says pulling me towards the door.

"No, I can't just leave." I say

"Who's stopping you?" He asks. I glare at him.

"Come on. I'll show you a good time. We'll see a movie." He says, "I'll pay." he adds since I still wont budge.

"I don't even know you." I say

"Yes you do. We go to the same school. You know my parents are Phsycologists, and my name's Glen Belland. I know you are Paige Halliwell.I know you have three sisters, and you live with your grandmother, and I'm standing in your house." He argues.

"Fine, you paying though." I say

"Totaly fine." He says, "Now were losing daylight." He says pulling me out the door.

"Wait, let me get a jacket, and my phone." I say.

"Cell phones are so over rated." He shakes his head.

"And when my sisters gets home and I'm not there?" I ask. I like that idea.

"Let them worry about you for once." He says pulling me out the door, and slamming it behind us.

"I want my jacket." I say. He takes off his, and gives it to me.

"Thanks" I say taken back by this kind gesture. Glen never fails to surprise me. I'm begining to like him.

"What's that? Does Glen have a cell pone?"I ask as I hear a ring.

"Hi Mom" he says giving me a look.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says

"I'll be home around ten maybe. I'm going to see a movie with a friend from school." he says

"Love you too, bye." He says hanging up.

"My parents are nurotic. I alwasy have it on me if you ever want to talk." he says droppping it into his pocket.

"So you can have one andI cant?" I ask

"Yeah" He laughs. I hit him playfully.

"So what do you want to see?' He asks as we arive at the theater.

* * *

review and tell me if i should continue 


	3. The Charmed Ones

I'm not planning on adding Kyle, and if I do it wont be till later. Magic will come soon.

I also never got that thing about Wyat and Paige, but Paige did get the coolest power (well, in my opinion), and Wyatt is the son of an elder and a charmed one so that is pretty powerful versus a whieligher and a witch.

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

When I get home my mood is much lighter than it was before. 

"See ya tomorow." Glen says as he walks me up to my house.

"Sure." I say

"And I just treated you to a movie and dessert so no ditching me!" He says pointing at me.

"Right" I say slamming the door.

"Who was that?" Prue asks asI walk into the kitchen.

"A friend from school."I say

"Sounded like a guy." Prue says putting her magazine down.

"It was." I say pulling a water bottle from the fridge.

"What's his name?" she asks perking up. It's funny how as soon as I begin to make a new friend she wants to be mine again. Kind of ironic.

"Glen." I say

"Do you like him?" she asks.

"As a friend"I say getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asks

"To bed."I say

"Don't you want to hear about my dinner with Andy." Prue asks

"Not really."I say going upstairs.I look back at Prue's face first. She looks dumfounded that I actually said that to her. Having a friend in Glen makes it easier for me to stand up to my sisters, and show them how they've been treating me. And i have to say it feals amazing.

I get dressed, and get into bed.I notice Phoebe isn't here. I assume she'll be knocking on the window in about an hour half drunk, and smelling of smoke. I decide not to even bother going to bed first, so I pull out a book from my bedside table.

How'd this get here? It's the book of Shadows that I saw in the attic the other day. Phoebe must have brought it down. I flip through the pages, and look more closely at the pages. what a wierd book. i notice a page that looks like Grams handwrinting. I wonder if she wrote this, but then again almost every page looks likediffrent handwriting.

"The charmed ones"I say aloud as a particular page catches my eye.I begin to read. it's all about a lady named Melinda warren who made a prophecy about four sisters. My attention shifts asI hear a knock at the window.

"Your home early." I say as I let Phoebe in.

"Party was lame. It got broken up an hour into it." she says angrily.

"Bummer"I say apathetically. Phoebe pulls off her sweater, and jeans and puts on pajamas. Then she coms and sits on the end of my bed.

"What the hell are you reading?" She asks looking at the worn green book that's on my lap.

"Something I found in the attic." I say

"The attic's been locked forever." Phoebe says tying her hair up on op of her head.

"It was open a few days ago, and I saw this. Then I guess Piper or Prue or grams brought it down." I say.

"Seriously, where'd you get it?" Phoebe asks, "did a guy give it to you?"

"No really. The attic was unlocked." I say

"Then I'm checking it out myself." Phoebe says jumping up.

"Have fun" I say sarcastically. I put the book back into the drawer and lie down to go to sleep. I toss and turn for a half an hour then sit up and decide to read some more.

"Still reading that?" Phoebe asks rudely.

"Did you get into the attic?"I ask shutting the book after I finish the next page of the charmed prophecy.

"No, it's still locked." she says, "Your such a liar."

"It opened for me. I promise."I say sencing her annoyance.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Phgoebe says climbing into her bed.

"I'll turn off the light in a minute I just want to finish this." I say

"What is it?' she asks

"The Charmed Prophecy." I say

"Your such a loser." phoebe laughs.

"It's intresting." I say defensively.

"Good night." she says turning off the light.I throw the book on the floor, and go to bed. Being the youngest I guess I have no authority in when the lights go off.


	4. A bad day

"Hey" Glen says as I get into school the next morning.

"Hey" I say smiling as I spot him waiting for me by my locker.

"Well, your in a good mood." he says looking schocked.

"It happens every once in a while." I say pulling my math book fom my locker.

"So what do I owe this lovely change too?" he asks

"I don't know. I just feel like todays going to be a special day." I say

"Oh" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Are you mocking me?" I ask

"Never." he laughs.

"So english first, right?" I ask. He nodds. This is the first day i've guessed my class schedule correctly.

"I take it you've all done the reading asignment?" The teacher asks as we all sit down. Shit! I totaly forgot. Then again hadI remembered I probobly still wouldn't have read. I mean could they pick a more boring book.

"Good, take everything off your desks for a pop quiz." The teacher says. Great. I look down the list of questions and don't know the answer to any of them. I make them all up and pray that somehowI manage to get atleast a forty percent.

By lunch time I'm about ready to hang myself. A failed pop quiz, getting hit in the head with a basket ball in gym, and having my cell phone go off in math have contributed to one bad day.

"Not eating?" Glen asks as he sits by me at a lunch table.

"Not hungry." I say

"So has your day been special?" He asks

"I was so wrong." I say

"Well, I saw you get hit in gym, and it was pretty funny for me." he says

"Thanks." I say

"Do you want to cut and go for a movie or something?" He asks

"You'd cut a class?" I ask skepticaly.

"No, but neither would you so it's safe to ask." He says

"Considering you've only known me a week we have eachother down pretty well." I notice

"Well stalking does help on my part." Glen says

"Funny." I say. Then the bell rings and we rush back to class. The teacher asks us to pull out our pens to make notes Soon I find myself drawing in the margins. I draw Prue. With her dark hair, and her piercing green eyes. She reminds me of the oldest sister in the charmed prophecy that I read. It said she had noticable eyes and dark hair. She was the strongest in power and in will. She sounded so much like Prue. Then again Piper sounded like the second oldest too. With deep brown eyes, her persistance and her inteligence made her one to fear. Add in book worm, quiet, and obsesive and you've got Piper. I should finish the book and see if I'm anything like the youngest. Phoebe too.

When I get home all my sisters are sitting at the table waiting for me. Something must be wrong. They are never all home after school let alone waiting for me. I try to pretend like I didn't notice them and go upstairs.

"Paige, can you come in for a moment." Prue calls

"Yeah" I say putting on a fake smile.

"The school called." Prue says

"Did it?"I ask turning around.

"Get back in here missy!" Prue calls.

"What'd I do?" I ask sitting down.

"Well, your english teacher said you weren't doing your homework, and she was concerned about your social skills. She said you sit alone in the back corner and draw." Prue says. I notice Phoebe stifle a laugh, and I shoot her a look that could kill.

"Why do they all have to be here for this?" I ask

"Because the second thing I needed to say is that grams doctor called and she has high stress levels. So we need to be extra good and make it easier on her. So we're not going to tell her about the call, but you'll have to accept punishment from me." Prue says

"Fine" I say. Prue did the punishment for me and Phoebe anyway. Grams only dealt with Prue and Piper. Then again, Prue probobly always checked with Grams.

"So we done?" Piper asks.

"No, we need to divide up the chores around here. Grams can't do as much work as she used to." Prue says. She had a stroke about six months ago and she's been pretty week since, but she still goes about her normal daily activities.

"I'll make dinner." Piper says

"I'll do dishes." I say

"I'll get the groceries." Prue says

"I'll do the laundry." Phoebe sighs

"Okay, you can leave now." Prue says. I get up but she stops me.

"We're not done." she says holding me back.

"What?" I ask

"Why haven't you been doing your homework?" she asks

"I didn't do one reading asignment." I say

"Paige, I know you. You're a good kid. What's going on?" she asks. I want to yell at her.I want to get it all out. You don't know me! You've been ignoring me since the begining of summer. Everyone has. Don't claim that you know what's best for me because only I know what's best for me. And now all of a sudden your trying to be like grams or mom, but your not! I just want her to leave me alone.

"I'm sory.I was tired, and I didn't read." I say instead.

"I'll just check to make sure you've done all your homework before you go to bed now." She says

"Now can I go?" I ask

"No, Are you not making friends in school?" she asks

"I am. Glen. Besides I hate school."I say

"Schools great. It's a chance to find out who you are or change into the person you'll be for the rest of your life. You know, to find yourself." Prue says

"I like who I am." I say

"Paige" Prue says putting a hand on her hip.

"I'll be a little more open minded." I say

"Alright, you can go." she says. Thank God. I go upstairs to do some more reading.


	5. Is It Me

_She's diffrent from the others. She feels more, and wil have her own seperate destiny along with that of The Charmed Ones._

That's all it says. Diffrent from the others, and feels more. Who even knows what that seperate destiny shit is? How do they mean diffrent? in looks? I certainly look a lot different from my sisters. I'm like four shades paler, and my hair. Or in personality? We're all difrent.

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this story, but I'm really getting into it. maybe we all are The Charmed Ones. It could be possible.

"Still reading that?" Phoebe says bursting in.

"Yeah," I say, "So do you believe in magic?" I ask

"No" she says with a laugh. I hate how she always makes me feel pathetic. She doesn't take me seriously.

"It could be couldn't it?" I ask as she changes for the party she's planning on going to tonight.

"Maybe if you focused more on reality people wouldn't think your such a freak, and you'd have some friends." Phoebe says.I feel as if I could cry. Why does she always have to be so mean to me.

"Have you gained weight?' I ask as she takes her shirt off. I see her smile drop instantly, and I feel a little better.Not that I enjoy making other people feel bad, butI love giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"No, do I look fat? How can I go to the party tonight if I look like a bloated cow." She says over reacting. She puts on a shirt, and rushes out calling after Prue. A laugh a bit.

"You look fine." I hear Prue saysing in the other room. I guess she kind of does take me seriously.I decide to call Glen. I shouldn't be home stressing about something Phoebe said to me, on a friday night.

"Where's my phone?" I say aloud asI dig through my backpack for my mobile. Suddenly it appears in blue and white lights in my hands. I drop it and jump back.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe!" I yelp, but then realize they'll never believe me as they all arive at the door.

"There's a spider." I say sullenly. I couldn never explain that to them.

"Kill it then. It's nothing to be afraid of." Prue says. Phoebe and Piper run from the door at the mention of a spider.

"I will." I say getting up and shutting the door. I pick up my phone and call Glen. I can talk to him about this.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Glen asks. 

"I just told you exactly what I mean!" I say getting frusterated.

"Can you show me?" Glen asks

"I don't know. I can try" I say.I throw my hands out, but nothing happens.

"What exactly did you do last time?" Glen asks

"I wanted the phone, so I said wheres the phone and it was in my hand." I say. Glen recoils from me, and I notice the familiar blue and white bubbles on my hand.

"Woah" Glen says

"I know!" I say putting the phone back.

"This is huge." Glen says

"What do you mean? You're not going to tell. They'll put me in a cage!" I start to panick.

"No, it's your secret, but I mean that's so cool. You have like," Glen says searching for the word, "powers, magical powers."

"What do I do with them?" I ask

"What ever the hell you want to do." he says with a devious grin spreading across his face.

"Let's have some fun." I say pulling him downstairs.

"Hey, cookies."I say as I notice Phoebe taking one from the fridge.I guess she's over tha fat comment.

"Last one, sory." Phoebe smirks.

"Hey, what's that outside." Glen poins catching on to my grin. Phoebe turns around andI call for the cookie then we run into the other room.

"How cool was that?" I ask giving him half of the cookie.

"So cool" He says, "These are good."

"Thank chef Piper." I say

"I'm so staying for dinner." He says

"Well, consider yourself invited." I say

"What are you looking for?" I hear Piper ask Phoebe in the kitchen. Glen and I rush to the doorwell to watch.

"I dropped a cookie." Phoebe says looking around the floor.

"Kit probobly ate it." Piper says

"No, I just dropped it a second ago." Phoebe says

"Well, dinner will be ready soon." Piper says as she starts pulling things out of the fridge.

"Whatever." Phoebe shrugs, and leaves. She shoves into me as she walks through the hall.

"That was harsh." Piper says after seeing what Phoebe did.

"I deserved it."I shrug. Piper laughs.

"Make her ingredients move back to the shelves." Glen says.

"I can't do that? Wait, Can I do that?" I ask

"Try" He says. I concentrate really hard, but nothing happens.

"I'll try again later." I shrug.

"This is so cool." Glen says again as we go into the backyard.

"I know." I say.

"So what next?" Glen asks

"Dinner?" I shrug as I hear Piper call.

"So how was your day?" Prue asks me at the table.

"Magical." I say. Glen smiles.

"Well, my day sucked." Phoebe groans.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks her.

"Well, Cole's sick. So he can't go to the dance, and I can't show up alone looking like I do now." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, you couldn't" I say. She glares at me.

"You look fine." Prue says to her.

"Still. I think I'll just go to his house and see if he's okay instead" Phoebe says

"Have fun." I say

"So, Glen? You go to Paige's school?" Phoebe asks turning the conversation to Glen and I.

"Yeah," he says

"Do you have any friends that are guys?" Phoebe asks rudely. Piper chokes on her pasta while trying not to laugh, and I drop my fork.

"Yes" He says incredulously. Prue stomps on Phoebe's foot under the table.

"Why are you hanging out with Paige? I mean you could do so much better." Phoebe asks

"Certainly not because of her weird older sister." I say giving her a look.

"I think she's kind of fun." Glen says. Phoebe shakes her head.

"So Phoebe are you really skipping the dance because of Cole or can you not fit into your dress?" I ask getting louder, and standing up.

"Paige, you don't want to scare Glen away because then you'd have no friends." Phoebe says slightly louder than I was.

"Guys" Prue says

"Sory" We both mutter. Glen chuckles.

"You think it's funny?" I ask

"Definatley." He says. We all shake our heads.


	6. Answer to All My Questions

"I like your little friend." Prue says as we talk in the bathroom.

"Thank You" I say while grabbing my toothbrush.

"So?" Phoebe asks coming in

"So what?" I try to say with my mouth full of toothpaste.

"So are you guys just frineds?" Phoebe asks

"Yes" I say rolling my eyes. Phoebe doesn't notice.

"Whatever," Phoebe says not really paying atention to me anymore and now staring intenly at her teath in the miror.

"My teeth are straight right? I mean I had braces for a year." Phoebe asks

"Well, except for the whole snaggle tooth thing their fine." I joke.

"Really?" she asks looking a bit hurt.

"No, they're perfect." I say

"Thanks" she says still upset.

"What's wrong?" Prue asks her.

"Nothing," she says

"Are you sure?" Prue asks

"Yeah" she says

"Alright.Good Night." Prue says leaving. Phoebe takes the sink she was using , and I wash my face then get in bed.

"He had another girl with him." Phoebe says as she gets into her bed across from mine.

"Who?" I ask

"Cole, he wasn't sick." Phoebe says upset. I'm curious why she decided to talk to me about this.

"I'm sory. You'll find some one new. I mean your gorgoues." I say. These rare moments where we're nice to eachother, and we talk seriously are rare so I usually go along with them even if I was mad at her.

"But, I mean. She was blonde, and atleast twenty, and she was perfect." Phoebe says

"What did he say?" I ask

"He ran after me, and he apologized, and said it wasn't what it looked like, but I'm not dumb." Phoebe says. On any normal day I'd laugh right about now, but we're actually having a real conversation, and she would hate me forever.

"Maybe it wasn't?" I offer.

"They were on top of eachother." she says, "and I mean I really liked him. This wasn't like any other guy." Phoebe says

"I'm sory." I say again.

"Me too" she says quietly.

* * *

"Phoebe, Cole left you five messages." Prue says as she comes to the table. She's not all smiles like usual and I feel kind of bad for her. 

"Erase 'um." she says pulling a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Nice breakfast." Piper comments. Phoebe just looks up at her.

"You guys broke up?" Prue asks. Phoebe nodds, and hey both flock to her. I excuse myself to go upstairs. I wonder if a guy would ever cheet on me. I wonder if a guy would ever ask me out in the first place.

"Paige, will you get that?" Prue asks as the doorbell rings.

"Yeah" I say, and get up, "Hello" I say opening the door.

"Hey, is Prue here?" Andy asks.

"Come on in." I say opening the door.

"So how have you been?" He asks

"Fine." I say

"That's great. You know you look atleast two inches taller from the last time I saw you." Andy says looking down at me. Even if I did he's still almost a foot taller than I am.

"Thanks."I say leading him into the kitchen. Andy's really nice to me, Pheobe, Piper, and Grams. it's nice that he's nice to Prue's family.

"Hey" Andy says. Prue breaks herself away from Phoebe and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Were going for lunch in the park. I'll be back in a few hours." Prue says

"Bye, have fun." We all say. I sit down at the table andlisten Phoebe and Piper complain about guys.

"Paige will you get that." Piper asks as the doorbell rings again. What am I the official door-getter.

"Why not?"I say standing up, and going to the door.

"Hey" Glen says as I open the door. I almost forgot how much of a morning person he was.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here?' I ask

"I thought we'd hang out. Test out that new power some more." Glen says

"Alright, come on in." I say

"I was thinking about it all night. It must be so cool. like you could take the answers from our math test right of the teachers' desk." Glen says, "Or take the candy right out of the vending machines."

"What, have you been plotting?" I ask. He smiles sheepishly.

"You again" Phoebe says pointing her finger at Glen as I take him into the kitchen.

"I take it none of you are morning people." Glen asks. Phoebe shakes her head.

"Piper is."I offer.

"Why waste the day?" Piper says. Glen nodds. Phoebe and I shake our heads.

"Well, were going out. She'll be back by dinner." Glen says pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking her off our hands." Phoebe yells. Guess were back to trading asaults.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he opens the manor door.

"I was online last night, and I found this store specializing in your kind of thing." He says

"My kind of thing?" I ask

"Yeah, magic." He says

"So where is it?" I ask

"In town. Come on. It's only about fifteen minutes away. You'll have all of your answers as soon as you get there." he says.


	7. My Book

"Do you have an acount wih us?" the shopkeeper asks as Glen plops down all four of the books he picked out on the counter. He shakes his head. She looks down at him with her black fingernails tapping the counter.

"Didn't think so." she mutters examining his preppy attire, and general gleeful attitude.

"Glen, I think this is more of a satanic kind of store than a magic store." I whisper noticing a section on black magic.

"That's okay. There are four more on this block that were going to." he says handing a credit card to the cashier. She scowls at him as he signs the reciept.

"So where to next?" I ask as we walk down the block.

"Here" He says looking at the sign. We walk in, and no one scowls at us, nor are there any sections of black magic. I like this store better than the first. Glen wanders off through the isles, and I go to a stack of books on a table. I flip one open. There are a few drawings like in the book I have at home, but there not the same.

"I'm getting these." Glen says holding six books.

"I have a book at home that I found that you might want to take a look at." I say. He stumbles on a book on the floor and drops his pile. I laugh.

"You have like a family book, and you didn't tell me?" He says picking himself up.

"It didn't seem important. I mean it's old, and there are wierd pictures. But there is this story about four sisters." I start.

"Paige! That's the kind of thing we've been looking for all along." Glen shakes his head.

"Sorry if I'm not as keen about the occult as you are." I say. He is showing an odd intrest.

"I just think it's so cool. I mean I watched movies whenI was a kid about this stuff, but I never imagined it was real." He says

"Well, let's go back to my house, and i'll show you my book, and the charmed prophecy thing." I say

"The charmed prophecy?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's the story about the sisters." I say

"I need to just buy this than." he says picking up one of the books of the flour.

"Legends of Wicca." I read the title.

"Yeah, look. There are four chapters on the legacy of the charmed ones." He says flipping through the table of content.

"Hi. I'm Dana. the shop keeper. Do you have any questions?' A lady comes by.

"No" I say

"Yeah" Glen says. I give him a look, but he ignores me, "What can you tell us about the charmed ones?" He asks

"Well, there only supposed to be the most powerfull witches ever." She says

"Really?" Glen asks his eyes getting wide.

"There just a legend though. Wicca is more about spirituality than magic." the lady says.

"Yeah, but just for some background could you tell me about the charmed ones." Glen says politely

"Well, during the witch trials one witch named Melinda Warren was burned, and as she was dying she recited a prophecy.." Dana says, but I quit paying atention at the name of Melinda Warren. She was my great great...Grandmother. Grams told all of us about her one time. I should ask her more about her. Maybe this charmed destiny is true. Maybe we are the charmed ones. Just I'm the only one who's realised it.

"Paige!' Glen says snapping me out of my transe. I look around and notice Dana has left.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Let me just pay for this." Glen says heading to the register. I wander through the isles.

"Let's go." Glen says catching up to me. We walk out of the store, and back towards my house.

"Isn't that Piper?" Glen asks pointing across the street to a girl in a black hooded sweatshirt.

"No, Phoebe." I say

"Oh, we should say hi." He says.

"No," I say pulling him back. She'll ask what were doing in town, and be all annoying if she finds out what kind of books we bought.

"Fine, but I mean if I had siblings I would love to hang out with them." Glen shrugs

"Obviously you don't. But we do hang out sometimes." I say. We used to have family nights all the time where we'd all stay up and watch movies and talk, but we havent done anything like that recently. I should try to get them to do another. I miss them.

"Still I mean if I could have anything I wanted it would be a sibling. I wouldn't wish for magic powers like yours or to be super smart, or super strong. I want someone that I can tell anything to." Glen says

"You can tell me anything." I say

"It wouldn't be the same." Glen says. it's true. The way I used to be with my sisters I could never be with my friends though Glen's a close second. I mean I told him aout my magic, and I haven't told my sisters.

"I'm glad were friends, Paige." Glen says

"Me too." I say, "even though I originally wanted nothing to do with you." I finish breaking the mood. We both laugh a bit.


End file.
